I Hate Walmart!
by I.Have.Fingers
Summary: Nessie hates Walmart but unfortunately she has to go run some errands there for her aunt. She meets Jacob by fighting over orange juice. What happens when Jake invites her over for dinner one night? Lemons ensue. Kind of OOC. Present for nfanpepsi.


**So here's a one shot that I started last summer and found in my documents and just had to finish up. It goes to nfanpepsi. I hope she's still alive. **

**I had some good constructive criticism on it by Live_True. I also kind of cried while in the midst of writing this because I have self doubt issues. Meh. Before you ask, TVNHBJ and my other stories ARE NOT ON HIATUS, I am writing them but RL has gotten in the way. **

**I warn you this is cheesy. So cheesy it makes the cheesiest cheese in the world look like water. You know what they say, it's not easy being cheesy. Huh? Funny right? . . . No? Eh, oh well. **

**Lemon ahead as well. **

**As you all know, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and shits money out her ears and ass. Twilight is just something that I like to make better with fanfiction. Don't sure me. I have no money. Ask my wallet and bank. **

**NPOV**

Walmart.

The fucking vane of my existence.

I hated Wall * Mart. It was annoying. Everything about it was annoying. The customers and the employees all needed to be shot twice and buried fifty six thousand feet under. I also hated the prices.

Roll Back Prices my ass.

The prices were still too fucking high no matter what it was. If I want a pair of fucking fifty dollar shoes, I'll go to the mall and buy some that are WORTH buying.

And fuck! Their clothing line is hacking horrible! Everything is cheap and itchy and just ugh! Did I mention that I hate Walmart? I did? Oh well . . .

I HATE WAL MART!

I mean . . . sure it's convenient because it's got a pharmacy, gardening center, food center, clothing center, toy center, electronic center, automobile center, household needs center, make up center, candy isle (which is probably the only good thing about Walmart.), jewelry center, etc. But its customer service is shitty and the floors are always nasty (not that I care) and the shopping carts always have a dirty diaper in them or some other piece of trash. I just fucking hate it.

This is why I shop at Target. It's simpler and the customer service there is better than Walmart's. But noooo, my freaking old aunt Caroline had to have her prescriptions filled at fucking Walmart and she had to fucking pay me five hundred dollars to go buy her groceries. If I didn't need to money . . . then I wouldn't have accepted the offer. Okay, that's a lie; I would've accepted it even if I didn't need the money because my fucking aunt Caroline is the freaking best aunt ever. She has a freaking Twitter and an iPhone. And KNOWS how to work them! And she's seventy three years old!

But yet, she doesn't go and get her groceries and meds somewhere else! Oh but wait! Walmart is the only store that has the damn five dollar prescription plan thingy and my aunt is all for saving money.

But five hundred dollars is a lot and I can't refuse it. Just think of what I can buy with it! A new lap top! Yes . . . I've needed a new lap top for a while. I'm so tired of having a slow computer that is from the stone ages and that takes forever to turn on and load. Yeah, Lucy is a bitch but I love her. It's going to be hard leaving her. Okay, not really but I will be sad that I have to give her away . . . I've had her since I was twelve and she's been there for me for ten years. But all the pain will be gone away once I get a lap top to replace Lucy.

So . . . I better go to sleep because I have to wake up so fucking early tomorrow.

**WAL MART**

"_Wake up Manchester! Get ready for today! It's going to be cold, cold, cold! It's snowing in summer! Dress up in sexy sweaters and busty boots! For those of you having a hard time waking this lovely snowy morning, here is a song to get you up and shaking your ASK!"_

_What is love__  
><em>_Baby don't hurt me__  
><em>_Don't hurt me__  
><em>_no more__  
><em>_Baby don't hurt me__  
><em>_Don't hurt me__  
><em>_no more__  
><em>_What is love__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_Oh I don't know__  
><em>_why you're not fair__  
><em>_I give you my love__  
><em>_but you don't care__  
><em>_So what is right__  
><em>_and what is wrong__  
><em>_gimme a sign_

I whacked my radio alarm clock off of my nightstand and groaned. Why did radio host have to be so cheery and goddamned annoying in the early morning?

Oh that's right! They're all damn high crack! That's why!

I got up out of my bed and walked over to my Stone Age computer and logged onto my email. My inbox had not changed from two days ago. Jeebus. People are either really snobby or just don't even know I exist!

I logged out of my email and went to my bathroom and proceeded to take a shower. When I stepped into the shower, I was hit with nothing but cold, freezing ass water. I am going to KILL my roommate as SOON as she gets home from work tonight! I'll be waiting with a butcher knife, eight gallons of bleach and a body bag.

After I hurried through my ice cold shower, I got out and wrapped a fluffy towel around my tiny frame and walked into my room and over to my closet. I wasn't going to wear anything that was to flashy or too uncomfortable. . . I decided on some black track suit pants and a long sleeve, tight fit white thermal shirt.

I laid the clothes on my bed and went over to my dresser and pulled out a simple white lace bra and panty set. I wasn't in the mood to wear a fancy padded bra with wires and itchy tags.

Once I pulled on my underwear I went to where my clothing was laid out and slipped them on. I went back to my bathroom and got out my make up from the cupboard that was under the sink and placed it on the counter. I got the hair blow drier out of the draw next to the sink and plugged it in. I started with my base, dabbing it around my eyes and rubbing it in gently with my pinky. Then I started with my face powder and put it on. I put on a light eye shadow and a dark eyeliner and mascara. There was no need for blush since my cheeks were naturally rosy pink.

After I got my lip gloss put on my lips, I grabbed my hair blow drier and set it on high and dried my hair. Once my bronze colored hair was dried, I brushed it through and let just cascade down my back in loose curls.

I went out to the living room and slipped on my Vans skater shoes that I have had for over three years and grabbed my black hoody and car keys and headed outside in the cold snowy morning.

**WAL * MART**

I drove around Walmart Parking lot for seemed like hours, just trying to find a parking spot. I finally found one . . . all the way out in the boonies. I decided that since it was snowing too hard and the wind was blowing too hard that I'd give up looking for a parking spot that was close to the entrance and to just go ahead and go to the new Walmart that they just built about thirty minutes away from this Walmart.

I drove carefully, being as the roads were slick. Ok, so I drove only at twenty five miles an hour. And sure that people were really inpatient and started honking at, but at least I got to Walmart in one piece, right?

Luckily, this time, I was able to find a parking sport close to the main entrance. I put my car in park and shut it off. I grabbed my Harry Potter wallet that was locked up in my glove compartment and placed it in the front pocket of my hoody. I opened that car door and stepped out. When I shut the door and pressed the lock button on my key, I walked away and fell flat on my ass as there was ice all over the goddamned placed. I really hated the snow. I hated Manchester, Philadelphia with a freaking passion.

Once I got back up from my fall, I brushed off the snowy sludge that was on my ass, and walked into Walmart's main entrance. I was immediately hit by a warm blast of air. I didn't even realize my teeth were chattering, until I stopped and my jaw and mouth felt tingly.

I quickly grabbed a cart and went into the inside.

I was greeted by and old lady with a fake arm and an eye patch. I ran away from her as fast as I could, because God know that she would try to lure to come to her house made of chocolate and then . . . once I got there . . . she'd boil me up and eat me.

Shudder.

I grabbed the shopping list that my aunt Caroline had written for me out of my pocket in my track pants.

The first thing on her list was men's Depends for my Uncle Van. This should be fun.

I walked over to the pharmaceutical area of Walmart and quickly asked the pimple faced, emo girl behind the counter where the adult diapers were and she told me right next to the tampons and quickly went back to reading the latest issue of 'How to be Emo'.

I walked over to where the tampons where and spotted the men's diapers. I place all three sizes in my cart since I didn't know which one I should get. I then quickly took off my hoody and placed it over the diapers, in hopes that it would cover them.

I pulled out my shopping list and looked at the next thing on the list.

Angel Soft Toilet Paper.

Okay . . . this I could handle.

Once I had gotten through most of the entire list, I went to the pharmacy to pick up my aunt's prescriptions. Once I had gotten them, I looked down at the list to see that there was still one thing that I needed to go get; orange juice.

Fuck! I thought I had gotten everything over in the food section! Damn! And not just ANY orange juice, but Tropicana orange juice! With no pulp! UGH!

I walked back over to the food area and quickly found the orange juice.

I spotted the LAST carton of Tropicana No Pulp orange juice, sitting by its self, in what seemed to be a spot light and wearing a halo and choirs of angels singing around. Just as I was about to reach for it, a large, tan, warm hand grabbed it too.

"Hey, look dude, I need thi-," The rest of the words failed to come out of my mouth as I looked up and saw the most gorgeous, handsome, sexy, tall man in front of me, wearing a face that seemed to be a mix between amusement, anger and . . . lust? No . . . it can't be lust.

"I'm sorry . . . miss. But I was here first." Oh, unholy mother of God, his voice! It was husky, soft yet strong like steal.

I felt my nipples tighten.

"Well good sir, I NEED this orange juice. For my aunt. She gave me her shopping list and on it specifically says to buy Tropicana orange juice with no pulp." I'm sure that I could go somewhere else and get her damn orange juice. I just wanted to stay next to this sexy beast of a man.

"Mmmm, I see. Well . . . why don't you take this orange juice and I'll have to tell my hormonal pregnant sister who cries all the time, that I let some woman in Walmart take it and that it was the last one." He smirked. The bastard was trying to make me feel bad!

"Are you trying to make me feel bad Mr . . . ?" I trailed off.

"Black. Jacob Black. And no . . . I'm not trying to make you feel bad . . . much." He winked.

"Well Mr. Black, you can take this orange juice and I'll go somewhere else and buy it." I said as I took the orange juice and placed it in his cart that was full of candy, pickles and a . . . ducky toilet seat.

I started to walk away when his hand moved to the front of my cart and jerked it to a stop. 

"Hey . . . you never told me your name." His voice was . . . husky and sweet and strong . . . I wanted to lick it. His hand that wasn't holding the cart came up and touched my face, moving a few strands of hair behind my ear.

My breath hitched. My heart rate sped up and my panties were starting to get damp. Just from his fucking touch.

"M-my name is . . . is . . . ub lug." Nice one, Ub Lug.

I heard him chuckle.

"Well . . . ub lug . . . no offence . . . but your name doesn't suit how beautiful you are." He smirked, knowing that my name is not 'Ub Lug'.

I blushed. _Thanks mom!_

"Oh . . . uhm . . . my name isn't ub lug. It's Renesmee." I said breathlessly.

"Mmm . . . Renesmee . . . I've never heard that name before but it suits you perfectly." His eyes darkened and his voice got even . . . sexier if that's even possible.

Our heads leaned closer together. Our lips were mere inches away from a hot kiss.

In Walmart.

My panties were absolutely soaked. My pussy clenched. I wanted to sex up this Jacob Black. I wanted to do things to him that I haven't done to anyone since high school. Like giving him mouth to dick resuscitation. That may be whorish of me . . . but I have been laid in since I graduated high school, and that's bad for someone like me; someone who has raging hormones that can't be controlled when a hot guy simply touches my freaking face.

So of course, count on me to have my panties soaked by just a feather light touch on the cheek.

"So Renesmee, do you want to get out here?" he suggested, his eyebrows waggling in a sinful way, his hot cinnamon-y breath fanning out all over my face, making me weak in the knees and my juices to flow out more than they were a few minutes ago.

I wasn't one to fuck on first site, but fuck me sideways in a full body cast, this man is worth it.

"Yeah . . . But only if you want to, Jacob." I said, trying to sound sexy but most likely sounding like an eighty year old crack hag.

"Oh I definitely want to." He said, winking at me.

He brought his lips to mine and we kissed. Our lips moved together, dancing an erotic dance. We were broken apart when an old lady with a cart filled of Jack Daniels and cat food, cleared her throat and had her hand placed on her hips and head tilted to the side.

We broke apart, me flushing red and Jacob smirking.

"You know that Walmart is not a public kissing center, right?" The old lady hacked.

"It may not be . . . but it's six AM and nobody is here except you and us and a few employees. At least we're not naked." He said to the lady while winking at me.

"You guys can get arrested for public indecency." She said in a know it all voice. _What was she? A twelve year old stuck in an old lady's body?_

"Only if someone calls the cops." Jacob said in an annoyed tone.

"Well I'll call the cops." She said as she started to search around in her big grandma purse for her cell phone.

"Ok . . . you call the cops and we'll leave before they get here . . . they won't believe an eighty year old crack head with over five hundred dollars worth of booze in her cart." Jacob said and took the cart out of my hands and started to push it away and I walked hastily behind him.

He pulled up to a self check out station and quickly unloaded my items onto the check onto the scanner.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm paying for your stuff. I want to get out of here . . . and hopefully with you." He said in a shaky, yet confident voice.

"So you're going to pay for my groceries because you want sex?" The thought of him paying me for sex made my stomach drop.

He got a shocked look on his face and quickly tried to fix what he said.

"No! No, not like that . . . I just thought that I pay for your stuff to be a nice person . . . to say thank you for running into me. It's nothing sexual related . . . God no it's not. I just I want to do just because."

The tips of his ears had turned red and his brown eyes looked down in nervousness.

"Ok . . . only if you want to? I mean . . . I don't want to trouble you with paying for my stuff."

"Yes I want too . . . don't be so absurd."

**I HATE WALMART**

After he had paid for my stuff and made fun of me about the men's adult diapers, we hurried out to my car, in worries that we would too wet by the rain/snow mixture that was pouring down from the skies.

We made it to my car in record time.

We loaded my shit into the trunk of my too small 1994 Toyota Camry. When we got everything loaded, Jacob and I exchanged cell phone numbers and I watched his tight ass walk away to his car.

I got into the driver's side and started the car.

I drove home, listening to HIM's new album, Screamworks: In Love and Theory and Practice. I focused on the lyrics to help me keep my mind off of Jacob Black. If I thought about him now while driving, I would probably get in a wreck and I did not want to get in a wreck.

I got home safely.

I carried everything in my small apartment. I would take my aunt her groceries tomorrow. I was too exhausted to drive three hours just to give her, her shit from Walmart.

I set everything in the kitchen, and put away the things that needed to be cold. I just left everything else right on the floor, next to the table.

I went back to bed.

**I HATE WALMART**

It's been a week since I met Jacob in Walmart. He called last night asking if I wanted to come over to his house and eat dinner and watch some movies with him today. I automatically said yes to him. I was giddy. I couldn't wait to go over there . . . I wanted to go over there now.

It was four PM and I was watching the clock, hoping that it would turn to six o'clock already. I decided to clean my apartment, even though it was already spotless. I dusted the already dusted cabinets; I cleaned the already clean kitchen counter; I mopped the already mopped floor and vacuumed the already vacuumed carpet.

By the time that I was finished, it was already five forty three PM. I quickly put away my cleaning supplies. I practically ran to my shower and practically scrubbed myself down in milliseconds.

I got out of the shower, dried my hair, and did my makeup.

I went to my room and got out a pair of dark blue tight jeans and a skin tight black spaghetti strap tank top. I slipped on my flip flops and went to the living room and grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

I followed Jacob's instructions to his house.

His house was huge.

I parked my car right next to his Toyota Tundra and walked slowly to the front door.

I was very nervous.

I mean sure, I've gone over to guy's houses before and had dinner . . . and a little something, something after dinner . . . but that was when I was in high school and dated guys from the football team. But now I'm going over to a hot guy's house that I met at Walmart and fought over a carton of orange juice with.

I think I might just be the only girl in the world who is has done this.

As I walk up the steps to the front door, I felt my heart rate accelerate and palm started to sweat. Sweaty hands are not sexy . . .

Just as I was about to knock on the door, it opened wide and there stood Jacob in jeans and a black wife beater. To someone else, it would look cheesy and lazy as Hell, but to me, he looked sinfully yummy.

The wife beater clung to his toned and muscled chest and abdomen. His jeans were hanging low on his hips and his feet were bare.

His arms were muscles and I noticed that on his left bicep was a tattoo of the name Sarah.

I felt my heart clench when I saw it.

It was weird.

I finally looked up to his face to see him with an amused scowl on his face.

"Were you just checking me out?" He said as a wide smile plastered his face.

"Uhm . . . I cannot lie . . . yes . . . yes I was." I winked.

"Good . . . because while you were checking me out . . . I did the same thing."

_Say what?_

Jacob lead me into his house and we went and into the kitchen where he pulled out two bottles of beer and opened then and handed me one.

"So, what do you do for a living, Nessie?" He asked me as we walked into the living room.

"Uhm . . . I'm a student . . . and my name is Renesmee." Nessie . . . just what I needed . . . to be named the name of an ex or a former bed mate.

"I know . . . It's just hard for me to pronounce so I made up a nick name for you." I smiled cockily.

"Okay . . . I hope you're not lying and saying that just because you 'accidently' called me your ex's name." I huffed.

He scoffed.

"No . . . I would never do that . . . that's just rude . . . if it makes you feel any better, you can call me Jake. Jacob makes me feel . . . in trouble." He laughed awkwardly.

"Okay Jake . . . you can call me Nessie . . . under one condition," he nodded, "You only call me Nessie when we're in private." He nodded again, but looked hurt.

"Do you not like your nick name? I won't use it if it makes you uncomfortable." Now I felt awful.

"No, no, it's just . . . you're naming me after the Loch Ness Monster . . . before you say anything no, I'm not offended, it's just weird being named or in this case nicknamed after a 'fictional' monster." I was just rambling Jake was probably just getting annoyed.

"Okay then Nessie, let's eat!"

We walked into the kitchen were the yummy smell of homemade pizza hit my nose.

Jake pulled out a chair from the kitchen table for me and I sat down while he put on oven mitts that had little cherries on them and pulled out the pizza. You could tell the pizza was homemade; the crust was done perfectly but imperfectly and the topping (which was pepperoni) were scattered all over the pizza . . . so was the cheese.

It looked so yummy. My stomach rumbled.

"Wow . . . it sounds like you're hiding a monster in your stomach." He chuckled as he pulled out a pizza cutter.

"Nah . . . the pizza just looks so damn good."

He laughed.

**I HATE WALMART **

After we had eaten the most delicious pizza ever and shared our life stories, we went into his huge movie room and cuddled up on one of the four big huge Lazy Boys with a big fleece blanket and watched Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King.

Right in the middle of the movie when Rohan was about to go to war in Gondor, Jake did the old fashioned thing that teen boys do in movies . . . that's right. The Yawn and Grab.

His hand was currently on my shoulder and my panties were currently getting wet. I wanted so bad to just go and grab him and fuck him right then and there.

I started to move a little bit closer to him, leaning my head onto his shoulder and moving one hand that was in my lap and onto his stomach. My fingers were sprawled out across his toned stomach and I fought the urge to move my hand and feel him up.

My heart started to pound really fast like Daisy Duck whenever she sees Donald Duck. You know how her heart literally came out of her chest every time? Yeah, that's what my heart was doing . . . well it's what it felt like.

Jake's hand wasn't on my shoulder anymore . . . it was now resting above my right breast. I felt like I was gonna die.

Jake's other hand that was on the arm rest on his side came up and lifted my face up to his. I looked straight at his eyes and noticed that they weren't they light brown they were when we were at dinner. They were now black with lust. Pure lust.

I'm sure my eyes were the same.

"Nessie . . . can I kiss you?" He breathed out in a husky voice that my clit tingle. Was he seriously asking this question? Of course he could.

I just nodded.

He slammed his mouth to mine and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I responded back quickly, shoving my tongue against his. The kiss was wet and hot and my God I saw stars.

I've never been kissed like this.

Ever.

Not even in High School.

I never felt tingles in my brain and I never ever saw stars.

We kissed for what seemed centuries. He pulled back a smidge and licked his lips, "My room?" he ask huskily. I just nodded. He picked me up off of his lap and grabbed my hand and led me out of the movie room where Lord of the Rings was still playing quite loudly and led me up the stairs to his ginormous bedroom.

The walls were panted grey and his bed was huge with no frame and the duvet was black and the pillow cases where white. The wall behind his bed had a huge white Celtic cross painted on it. On the sides of the bed where too black night stands, one with a lamp and a book and an empty glass cup, the other had nothing on it. Besides the bed, there was a white dresser, and a small glass desk that housed his laptop and what looked to be and iPod docking station/radio/CD player. Oh and the carpet was white.

He led me to the bed and set me on the edge of it while he sat next to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, leaning into me.

I nodded. "I'm very sure I want to do this." He smiled. He leaned in and kissed me, his tongue tracing around my teeth and poking naughtily at my tongue. His mouth tasted of beer and . . . something citrus like.

His left hand was on my hip while his right was griping the back of my neck. His hand on my hip inched up my shirt until he pulled away from the kiss quickly to pull off my shirt. After he tossed it to the other side of the room he looked down to my chest and groaned.

"I think I just jizzed in my pants," he muttered. I giggled like a twelve year old.

"My tits are nothing special. They're just boobs." I said as I took his beater off of him and threw it in the same general direction he threw my shirt.

He started palming my breasts with both hands. "They're fucking epic boobs. I'd grope them all day if you'd let me." He said as he kissed his way down my neck.

I moaned a whorish moan. Jake kissed his way down to my chest and unclasped my bra, lavishing my boobs and nipples with his amazing tongue and licked his way to belly button which was adorned with my belly button ring, flicking it as he got to the top of my jeans.

He quickly laid me flat on the bed and kneeled down on the floor between my legs. He quickly popped open the button on my jeans and shimmied them down to my ankles. He looked up at me and quirked an eyebrow in question. I nodded, my arousal growing more and my blushing burning down to my chest.

He finished taking off my jeans and sat both of my feet on his shoulders, opening me up to for him to see the huge wet spot on my purple panties. He closed his eyes and groaned, taking one hand that was wrapped around my ankle and reaching down to palm his hard on while the other that was on my other ankle went up to touch the wet spot on my panties lightly.

"Jake!" I gasped, his eyes popped open and they had this feral look in them and the ripping his hand that was stroking himself and hastily took off my panties, tapping me on the thigh to lift my hips so he could remove my panties.

He through his head back and groaned when we was flashed with my girly bits; of course I kept it clean down there and got waxed every month. Hair . . . down there freaked me out. It felt weird if my jayjay wasn't smooth.

"Damn . . . I think I have Jizz-In-My-Pants-itas," He laughed. I started laughing too because the 'Jizz In My Pants' song from that one skit from SNL popped into my head. It was the last thing I needed when Jake's face was mere inches from my vag, (hopefully) about to eat me out.

"Hey Jake?" I whispered, hoping it to be sexy.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Will you stop staring at my vag like it's a lost but now found painting of DaVinci, and eat me out already?" Jake chuckled and leaned in and sucked my clit into his mouth.

Now when I say that this man had the best tongue in the world, I mean HE HAD THE BEST TONGUE IN THE WORLD. He sucked on my clit and ran one of his large fingers down to my opening before attentively pushing it in all the way. No I'm not a virgin, but I sure hadn't had a good fuck in five years, so odds are, I'm probably tight like a virgin to him. Well at least I hope I am.

He did this amazing flicking thing with his tongue on my clit, while he slowly thrust his finger up inside me, hitting my g-spot. I'm not sure what I was saying but I'm pretty sure it was nasty. I was full on moaning like a porn star. And Jake seemed to like that because the more I moaned, the faster he would thrust his fingers and the faster he would flick his tongue and occasionally moan as well.

I felt that tighten spring like thing that they talk about in dirty books happen to, signifying that my orgasm was close.

"Jake! God I'm fucking close! Faster!" I wailed, closing my eyes and clutching my hands on his bedspread. Jake sped up his finger and tongue and my pussy contracted his finger in orgasm. As soon as the waves of my climax soon dissipated, he pulled his finger from me and lifted his head and stood up. I could clearly see the massive wood he was sporting. I got up off of the bed and jumped on him, smashing my lips to his, faintly tasting myself on him but not really caring.

Jake carried me back to the bed, him lying down and me straddling his waist with his jean smothered dick squished between us. I kissed him and pulled back, scooting back so that I was setting on his knees.

"Jake, although I loved the tongue hockey you just played with my pussy, I'm really too impatient to blow you; I really just need you to fuck me." I unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them down along with his boxers making his dick spring out and smack him on his stomach.

He was perfectly long, but not porno long, around seven in a half inches and the girth was pretty wide, which was a good thing.

"Impressive." I whispered as I ran a gentle finger, teasingly along the underside of his erection. It twitched.

I looked up at him and saw him smirking, "I'm glad you like." Jake reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom and quickly rolled it on his erection.

I straddled his waist while he held onto is dick and I slowly slid on him, gasping at the stretching I was experiencing. My eye rolled back in my head and Jake moaned my name.

Once I was fully seating on him, I began rocking back and forth slowly, my hands holding his. I bewitched by the lust in his eyes, the clenching of his jaw and the licking of his lips. He was so sexy.

"Ness . . . move faster . . . please," He ground out. I fulfilled his plea and moved faster, his hand unclasping mine and holding onto my hips, guiding me.

"Jake, it feels too good."

"I know baby, I know. You feel so good around me. Tight. God you're tight." Although we had only been having sexing for roughly five minutes, I felt close to the edge, teetering on the brink of strong orgasm, trying to hold on to that last bit of sanity before I let go from the edge, trying not to make a fool of myself and coming too faster around him. A surprised squeak left me when he suddenly flipped me over, bringing my legs to his shoulders and drilling into me.

He was grunting and cursing like a sailor, muttering dirty, naughty things under his breath as he plunged into me.

The impending feeling of my orgasm reached its limit and I was suddenly screaming out his name with a hardy flow of curses and I clamped down around him.

Jake picked up his speed and thrust into me at an uneven pace while he to screamed out his orgasm. He gently turned us to where we were spooning after he had disposed of the condom. I could feel myself falling asleep in his arms. I heard him whisper good night to me before I was in a deep slumber.

I woke in the morning with Jake still asleep and snoring beside me. I gently moved his arm off of me and got up off of the bed, found my clothes and got dressed. As I was putting on my flip flops, Jake awoke.

"Hey, where are you going?" He whispered. I smiled.

"I have to go to class." He pouted.

"Will I get to see you again?"

"Sure."

**A few things: Nessie may come off as easy, slutty even, I guessed I kind of intended for her to be that way. Got a problem with it? Take the stick outta your ass. Also the Sarah tattoo was not explained because it just didn't fit into the dialog. As some of you guessed, Sarah is his mother. I think she might have died or something that's why he has a tat. Another as well: don't go bashing on the Toyotas, I drive one and is the best car ever. Another: this isn't to be continued. Go ahead. Put it on story alert. IT WON'T BE CONTINUED SO YOU'LL BE WASTING YOUR TIME DOING THAT. **

**Oh and … review? **

**~Nikki**


End file.
